Christmas Drabbles
by randomcat23
Summary: A small set of Christmas-themed drabbles. Each one is 100 words long. Last drabble posted!
1. Gift Giving

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Gift Giving  
**Characters: **Van and Fiona  
**Pairing: **Van/Fiona  
**Notes: **I got an urge to write some drabbles today, so I figured I'd do some Christmas-themed ones for the season. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It needed to be perfect, yet simple.

It needed to be unique, yet timeless.

Van wasn't sure if it was any of those things, but he had finally settled on a Christmas gift for Fiona. He had spent countless hours traveling from store to store and fighting bargain-hunting crowds, but left each building empty-handed; nothing on those shelves was good enough for Fiona. After much thought and preparation, however, Van had discovered the best gift he could offer.

He took her hands in his and hoped his nervousness didn't show through his smile. And ever so slowly, Van kissed Fiona.

* * *

This set is going to be much, much shorter than the other fic; I'm thinking around ten to twelve drabbles. I'll post them as I think of them!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	2. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Mistletoe  
**Characters: **Jamie, Liger Zero, Shadow Fox, Raynos and Gunsniper  
**Notes: **As a general note, I plan on having all the main characters appear in at least one drabble. So therefore you can look forward to drabbles about Prozen, Hiltz, Irvine, Thomas, Naomi, Brad, Bit, etc, etc.

* * *

The Liger Zero cowered in a corner of the hanger next to the Shadow Fox as they both tried to push themselves as close to the wall as possible.

Above, the Raynos perched on the beams, hiding behind its wings.

In the center of the hanger stood the confused Gunsniper, who walked in circles and frowned at its teammates.

Jamie walked into this scene and was befuddled. But then a small, sparkling speck above the Gunsniper answered his question. "Man, Bit just had to put the mistletoe above the Gunsniper, didn't he? He got the Zoids all in a fit."

* * *

I wouldn't want to kiss the Gunsniper either, heh.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	3. Wreath

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Wreath  
**Characters: **Irvine and Moonbay  
**Notes: **Wow, these drabbles are coming to me more consistently than I thought they would! Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

Irvine stated, "He's a Zoid, not somebody's mantel or railing." He patted the controls fondly, "I'm not turning him into a decoration."

"Decorations are nice," Moonbay pressed, gesturing around the cockpit.

"They're tacky."

"My Christmas tree is not tacky!" She fumed and looked down at her very festive Gustav.

"Whatever," Irvine sighed and watched as Moonbay returned to her own Zoid. As soon as she was gone, Irvine pulled open a secret compartment under his seat and brought out a small wreath.

His Zoid roared happily.

"Yeah, yeah, but only because you like it, Saix." And he hung the decoration.

* * *

If I had a Zoid, I would totally decorate it for Christmas.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	4. Carol

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Carol  
**Characters: **Bit Cloud  
**Notes: **The song was fun to come up with, though it was much harder than expected.

* * *

It was a week before the Blitz Team's Christmas party. A light powder of snow had coated the outside in white. While watching the twirling, fluffy flakes, Bit Cloud sang softly to himself.

"_Jingle bells, Sisco smells,  
__Harry laid an egg!  
__The Backdraft sucks,  
__They made job cuts,  
__And the Tigers ran away!"_

He continued to hum as more snow covered the ground. Originally, Bit wanted to make more verses, but couldn't find the right words to express his artistic vision. He shrugged to himself, happy with the finished product anyway.

"I can't wait to sing it at the party!"

* * *

If there are any Christmas-themed words that may make a good drabble, I would really appreciate it if you could leave them in a review!

Reviews are always welcome!-randomcat23


	5. Fireplace

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Fireplace  
**Characters: **Prozen  
**Notes: **Thanks to AntiMusicMan and ShadowRebirth37, I now have a pretty good list of themes for this set of drabbles. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!

* * *

A bright fire crackled within its hearth. Its surrounding room was furbished in elegant wallpaper, deep purple drapes and matching furniture in all the right places. The armchair closest to the fireplace was occupied by Prozen.

His robe matched the room's elegance; its rich red looking fine against the royal purple. The stack of papers next to Prozen was complied of political reports that he had abandoned in favor of more light-hearted reading; it was Christmas after all.

It was a fine thing to spend such a grand holiday alone when you are the only one worth spending it with.

* * *

Hey, even the bad guys celebrate holidays, I'm sure of it! And Prozen is no exception! He just likes a nice quiet holiday.

Reviews are always welcome!-randomcat23


	6. Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Ribbon  
**Characters: **Leena and Doc  
**Notes: **This one just hit me suddenly as I was looking at my word list. Yay for random inspiration. And I think I'm going to do ten drabbles in all.

* * *

"Dad, put your finger here."

"Here?" He asked.

"No, here," Leena corrected her father while grabbing his hand and placing it over the proper place on the bow. "Stay still." She tugged the shiny, red ribbon tight. The two of them had decided to purchase gifts for everyone on the Blitz Team, but unfortunately neither Doc nor Leena was skilled at wrapping. They had already spent hours cutting paper and had to stop twice to put band-aids over bleeding finger tips.

"My finger's stuck," Doc stated bluntly and waved his hand around. Leena ducked quickly to dodge the swinging present.

* * *

I pretty much suck at wrapping presents the "right" way. Most of the time the gifts will be covered in lots of tape and poorly-cut paper. At least I try.

Reviews are always welcome!-randomcat23


	7. Snowball

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Snowball  
**Characters: **Karl, Thomas, Rob and O'Connell  
**Notes: **This one is a bit late; sorry about that. I'm now shooting for 12 drabbles, you know, for the 12 days of Christmas and all that.

* * *

Karl rubbed his body to get warm. "It's too cold out—," A snowball smashed against his complaining face. "Thomas!"

A wicked grin stretched across Thomas's face, "Sorry, Karl. I couldn't resist." His grin was quickly wiped away by Karl's own snowball. Snowballs began to fly from one brother to the other.

Herman approached the fighting brothers and shook his head. "This is what the Imperial Army has come to," he said to O'Connell, who nodded.

"I think the Republican's are too afraid of entering the battle!" Karl taunted from afar.

Herman frowned, glanced at O'Connell and ordered, "Return fire!"

* * *

Mwahah, the war may be over, but the fighting continues!! I don't know who I want to win! Both…if possible!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	8. Santa

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

**

* * *

**

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Santa  
**Characters: **Naomi and Brad  
**Notes: **Phoenix07 gave me the original idea. I tweaked it a bit. Hope you like it!

* * *

"I want a Liger Zero action figure and the Zoids Battle Stadium," a little boy looked up at Brad with pleading eyes.

Begrudgingly, Brad answered, "Ho, ho, ho. Of course, Seiji! Just make sure you're a good boy for the rest of the year!"

"I will, Santa! Bye!" He hopped off Brad's lap and scurried back to his mother. Brad huffed and leaned his head on his hand. He caught Naomi's grin from across the room and fingered his red outfit.

When Naomi said she had a 'special outfit' to show him, he didn't think it was a Santa suit!

* * *

Poor Brad. But, it's nice of him to help Naomi out with her community service! XD

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	9. Holly

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Holly  
**Characters: **Dr. Dee and Zeke  
**Notes: **A bit of a bizarre combination as far as characters goes, but I like the finished product. I hope to post the last drabbles tomorrow…

* * *

"See Zeke?" Dr. Dee asked while holding a bunch of holly. "This is a symbol of Christmas." He lifted it high and gazed at it fondly. "Legend has it that many years ago soldiers used it as a Christmas decoration when no pine trees could be found." The old man smiled at Zeke, "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Zeke growled curiously and cocked his head. After a pause, he lunged forward and snapped up the holly in his mouth.

Dr. Dee's eyes widened and stared at where the holly had been. "I guess it makes a tasty treat for Organoids as well."

* * *

Hmm, Zeke was hungry. Maybe Van didn't share any Christmas cookies with him.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	10. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **Surprise  
**Characters: **Vega and Sarah  
**Notes: **Well, I couldn't get all 12 posted by Christmas, but I'll post the other two within the next few days. They'll probably have to do with the festivities after Christmas…or something…

* * *

Vega ripped off the paper hastily. The top of the box flew across the room as Vega dug into the tissue.

"Wow . . . thanks Sarah," he struggled to pull off an excited grin. He lifted up the socks. "They're my favorite color," he offered hesitantly and stood up. "I think I'll show Fury."

"Okay, that's fine. Merry Christmas, Vega," Sarah said sweetly and watched Vega walk to the hanger, his head dipped. She sat back and sipped her coffee, knowing he would run back in here happily once he saw the new MAF-29 cannon on the Berserk Fury.

* * *

I hope you and your family have a very Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	11. Twelve Days

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **Chaotic Century  
**Theme: **Twelve Days  
**Characters: **Raven and Reese  
**Notes: **This will be the last Chaotic Century drabble. Unfortunately, I couldn't get one up about Hiltz…but there's always next year!

* * *

Raven's stomach ached and the room was covered in wrapping paper, but he was grinning. Christmas had passed. That meant no more parties, no more people and no more excessive cheer! He had survived the holiday.

Reese walked passed a sleeping Shadow and asked about the smirk on Raven's face. He replied happily, "Christmas is over."

She laughed, "Christmas is just beginning."

"What?" The shock and disgust was evident in Raven's voice.

"Ancient Zoidians celebrate twelve days of Christmas. It's tradition."

"So you mean there's eleven more days of yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered sweetly and grinned at Raven's unhappy scowl.

* * *

Hehe, leave it to Reese to torture Raven with over a week of holiday cheer! Poor guy, I really don't think he knows what he's getting into.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	12. After Party

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners.

* * *

**Series: **New Century  
**Theme: **After Party  
**Characters: **Jack Sisco, Harry Champ, and the Blitz Team  
**Notes: **Since it's after Christmas, I decided to stick with the 'after effects' theme. Phoenix07 came up with the original plot, I tweaked it a bit to fit in as many characters as possible. Anyway, this is the last one, enjoy!

* * *

Nobody could say the party wasn't a success. All the pilots had a wonderful time. Carols had been sung, cookies had been eaten and plenty of presents had been given.

However, it was plain to see that maybe too much merriment had occurred. Dozens of eggnog containers piled around Jack. Crumbs covered Harry's face. Both were passed out on the floor next to Bit, Brad, and Leena.

Jamie sighed and switched on the vacuum. As he maneuvered around the partiers, he said, "I don't mind them spending the night, but it's already three days after Christmas for crying out loud!"

* * *

Thanks for reading the drabbles!

I hope everyone has a great New Year! See you in 2009!

Reviews are always welcome!-randomcat23


End file.
